Halo: The Rise of Spartan 116
by JaMeS-sKin
Summary: This story tells of a lone Spartan that is sent on a mission to search for a distress signal that was picked up on deserted planet. But what he finds there something much more powerful and the fate of the entire galaxy is in his hands.


Halo

_The Rise of Spartan 116_

_Chapter1: Stranded_

Spartan 116 stood with his Assault Rifle hot in his hand as smoke billowed out of the tip. His armor was soaked in blood and he gasped for air as he tried to catch his breath. In front of him he surveyed the damage he had just caused; grunt bodies littered the ground everywhere and the ground was covered in a ferocious purple.

He was standing in the center of a large valley that arced into one enormous circle, with a river that connected each side. On each end of the valley rose enormous mountain ranges that blocked out the one of the moon's blue rays. The other moon cast a long purple ray that erupted onto the edge of the valley where a single building stood. James looked at the building and sighed; if had this much resistance now he didn't want to think about how many enemies were actually inside the building. A voice came over his radio:

_"This is Echo 320... Repeat… echo 320... We are taking heavy fire up here and the extraction point is too far away… all soldiers proceed with the mission until a new extraction point is reached…"_

The voice quickly died away as James turned around to see if he had any of his squad left; when nobody returned his stare he sighed and turned back towards the building and slowly began his descent.

The smell of the grunts dead bodies began to fill the air and the sound of their bodies crunched underneath his boots as he walked along the soil. His breathing finally started to slow down as the soothing night sky began to calm him down.

He gazed cautiously ahead trying to see if he could find any snipers camping outside the structure, but he saw nothing. The mountains along side him began to rise higher and higher as he lowered himself more towards the main building and soon the moon that was giving him light vanished. He became shrouded in darkness, and in reflex he swiftly flicked on his flashlight. The building began to get bigger as it loomed closer in view and soon he was close enough to just make out the outline of the main door.

_Should I just knock?_

He approached the building with his Assault Rifle cocked in his hand and he turned off his flash light in fear of being seen. A shallow light glowed from behind the giant door that blocked him, and it did little to improve his vision. He stuck his hand out and ran it alongside the door, looking for any indication of an opening. He ran along the whole right side first, but when he found when he began to go along the left. He tried repeatedly for the what felt like a life time and even when he thought he had touched the entire door nothing happened - the door stayed as sturdy as ever.

Discouraged James decided to look for another way in. He flicked on his flashlight again and was just about to walk around the front of the building when suddenly a light flashed and he dropped his gun. He quickly knelt down to pick it up and as he did the closed door somehow began to creak open, causing an enormous amount of light to flood out. In an instant his blue armor was ablaze in light and his eyes glinted into his visor. _Thank you…?_

A hallway that ended with two double doors greeted him as he entered, and as he did the main gate that he tried forever to open quickly slammed behind him. He quickly surveyed his surroundings; a set of doors stood on each side of the hallway and at the very end was a single set of double doors that obviously led to the center. Suddenly his eyes narrowed as a lone voice filled the room, "Attack him! Attack him!". The words bounced across the walls and ended in one loud echo, and suddenly a thought came to James. _A Prophet?_

From the right and left doors the Covenant flooded in, first Grunts than Jackals. The Jackals had plasma shields that protected them from fire- most of the time. James didn't stop to hesitate, and he quickly threw a grenade into a group of them. Their bodies flew high into the air, and landed with deafening thuds as the onslaught continued. James picked up on of the enemies plasma shields and used it much more efficiently for cover, and soon he picked them off one by one. A giant flash of green plasma flashed past his head as a Jackal grunted in dismay on his missed target. James quickly reacted with a quick shot to his stomach, and the Jackal went down without a fight.

He finished off the last group of grunts with a well placed spray of bullets straight to there heads, and he finished off the final Jackal with the butt of his assault rifle. The once really bright white walls were now covered in purple blood, and it began to ooze slowly down. He slowly stepped over the bodies and headed onto the double doors at the end of the corridor, expecting more resistance to attack him as he made his way across.


End file.
